


True Soulmates

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels are Dicks, Beta!Sam, DeanxCastiel (main), Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sam x Jess (past & background), Soulmates, True Mates, alpha!Castiel, background past relationships, filler characters - Freeform, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: True mates are a new thing to the world and Dean is (un)lucky enough to be among the first to have met theirs, except that with how many people Dean has dated and interacted with while hunting he has no idea who it could be.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 22





	True Soulmates

Soulmates were a thing of the past, they disappeared along with order in heaven which is also why all these strange designations were popping up. That’s the message taught in school these days. Hunters like Dean knew better, these designations had always been there and soulmates were to make people and monsters fall in line with heavens’ plan. Dormants were no longer a thing, humans without an expressing designation. They all turned in the months following the apocalypse and weren’t born anymore. Dean knew that better than anyone else, he’d been dormant. Now, he was a male Omega.

Male omegas, female alphas, people mating with the same designations, it was all new. It also appeared that matings between species now took as well and monsters that previously escaped secondary genders, such as purebloods and those turned into something more undead than alive, had to (re)learn the rules of the game. Ghosts and other fully dead/unalive creatures remained... unafflicted.

Dean had really enjoyed being a dormant. While the expressives had to spend their lives in celibacy and using toys until they found their soulmate, the dormants dated and slept around and just enjoyed their life in the shadows of a society obsessed with finding the one and being perfect for them. Dating for expressives was a taboo and mating someone who wasn’t your soulmate was shunned.

You could find your soulmate by smell because they smelled like  _ home _ and  _ yours _ and all that overdone romance crap you see on tv. Now, many people smelled good and dating started becoming a part of the expressives lives because frankly, everyone was expressive these days. 

Boy, did Dean enjoy watching them squirm and try to figure it out. Suddenly the ex-dormants were sought out for their experience and the ex-black sheep of society gladly ignored them. Where only they knew about the ins and outs of not being cosmically bound to one person by fate, the information on how to deal with heats, ruts and everything that came with the ex-dormants’ new dynamics were readily available both online and locally.

That doesn’t mean that Dean enjoys dealing with heats or wasn’t pissed when his first started. Not that it was unexpected, he wasn’t the first and he certainly didn’t belong to the small group of ex-dormants that didn’t get a female-alpha or male-Omega designation. Neither did he belong to the ones who got pregnant during their first heat, he was way too creeped out by the idea that now he could bother father and birth kids.

No, what made Dean unique was that as soon as he recovered from his heat he felt this tug. It was more than that though, but the pulling sensation was the first thing he noticed. As time went by he found himself buying things he didn’t need or even necessarily liked. While on hunts far from the bunker the tugging sensation grew worse and sometimes painful, but even in the bunker he could feel it and it randomly got worse. It was frustrating. 

Then came a day of agonizing pain. it started getting worse like on a distant hunt in the span of a couple of hours and it didn’t stop despite Dean remaining in the bunker and taking what was probably beyond a healthy limit worth of painkillers. Nothing stopped the pain except when he finally convinced Sam to knock him out just to get some reprieve.

While he was out he had something of a dream, but it was hard to follow. He kept drowning in oceans and found himself strangled by coats or hit by cars. Someone was talking, barely out of hearing reach and words unintelligible, he could feel their presence everywhere but not clear enough to grasp. It felt important for some reason, all the details like it was supposed to answer some major question he should be asking.

Dean was ripped from his uncomfortable absence of the waking world by his brother. The pain was even more unbearable and it made it hard to focus on Sam's frantic attempt to tell him something.

“I know you’re in pain, but hear me out. You’re not the only one experiencing this, people all over the globe have been reporting intense pain like you at random with some loose connection to travelling.”

Processing the information Dean could only grumble out, “ _ Woohoo _ , I’m not the only one, how does that help me now?”

Gesturing to the book he was holding Sam says “Well, I went around and did some digging because I had a feeling I’d read about something like this before”, Dean looked at him as expectantly as someone could with a face twisted in pain “and I was right. In old lore from around a time where the angels weren’t interfering with the natural order of things it seems, there was something similar to soulmates called true mates”

“Get to the point, Sam!”

“It says here and I quote: It literally hurt to be apart from one’s true mate, regardless of mating as long as the true mates had caught each other’s scent at least once.” With that, Sam closed the book.

Dean scratched his head for a moment. “So, I have a true mate and it’s someone among the many many people I’ve met in my life or since this shit changed and  _ clearly _ they’re a masochist.”

“Why would you say that?” Sam asked incredulously.

“Well, if true mates are away from each other they hurt, right?” Sam nodded and Dean continued, “Then why the fuck would my true mate keep getting further if they’re hurting too?”

Sam rubbed his chin for a moment, his eyes moving as though he was reading something. “You’ve been hurting while we were out hunting right?” He asked without lifting his gaze. “Did the pain level increase at the same rate as when we drive or faster this time?”

Dean’s eyes flicked left and right and his brows scrunched together.“Uhm, faster I guess, now that you mention it.” His voice trailed off slowly.

“What if they got on a long flight?” Sam offered.

As the realisation sets in that, it could realistically be true, Dean’s thoughts raced to find solutions. With clear uncertainty, he asked, “Don’t those things turn around if a passenger is really unwell?”

A sad smile flashed across Sam’s face. “Well yeah, if they haven’t reached the point of no return,” he mentioned.

“If they haven’t- O _ kay _ .”Dean slumped down with his hands in his hair. “There’s nothing to be done about this fucking pain, please tell me you read about some way to stop it without my idiot of a true mate.”

Sam shook his head.“The only other thing I read was that mated true mates can be further apart and that unlike soulmates there isn’t only one out there, but rather a couple of true matches.”

“And that helps me how?”

“Well, what do you want me to do, Dean,” Sam lamented, throwing his hands up in frustration, “Start driving you to all the airports in the country hoping you get so close to your mate that you go from excruciating to horrifying pain?”

It was exactly what they did, although a little less random. Much like soulmates, Dean could feel a tug into a certain direction if he focused. It took some getting used to but eventually, they were on the road and heading to Kansas city international airport. To the brothers’ relief, it seemed Dean’s mate was on their way back as the pain rapidly decreased while underway.

Unable to stand still Dean kept scanning the bustling crowds exiting into the arrivals hall. They managed to get this far, but never stopped to consider how he could recognise his true mate. Clearly, it wasn’t like soul mates where it was very obvious you’d met them by the obvious scent of home and the apparent fireworks you felt on the inside. But Dean had already met his true mate and no such clear signals went off. Makes you feel a lot more like you have a choice in it than soul mates and a lot more like natures typical flawed evolution.

The longer they stood there the more doubtful Dean got he would even know who his soulmate was. His nerves and doubt must be strong in his scent because even Sam’s had started to waver from positivity. It was then that it suddenly flared up with surprise.

“Cas?” Sam blurted out in disbelief. “Wha- what are you doing here man?”


End file.
